pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Frontier (Generation ζ)
The Battle Frontier '(Japanese: バトルフロンティア ''Battle Frontier) is the main form of Pokémon battling within the confines of Mahima Island. It is accessible once players of Pokémon Aether, Nether, and Tether Versions manage to defeat Volundr and acquire the '''Skill Badge, unlike previous incarnations in which the Battle Frontier can be only accessed after the player has completed the Pokémon League. Like the previous versions, however, it consists a variety of arenas in which Pokémon Trainers of great strength can battle each other. Similar to the anime, the Battle Frontier is spread out throughout the island, or rather, the Battle Frontier makes up the majority of Mahima, with most residents living around the various facilities, and most automated transport connecting the various arenas rather than major towns or similar establishments (the main exception to this happens to be the variety of airports in the island, which sport their own transportation systems independent from those of the Battle Frontier). The way to arrive in the Battle Frontier is identical to the way one arrives in Mahima itself: one can either travel there directly from other regions, arriving by way of one of the various aiports, or to cross through the seas between it and Xeno which will deposite one directly in front of the first arena. From either of these points, a Trainer can begin their journey through the Frontier. Like its counterparts in other regions, a challenger must fight their way through a variety of other Trainers in each facility, until they acheive one of several winning streaks available in each area. Once this has been done, they may face off against a Frontier Brain, and if they manage to successfully defeat them, they can acquire either a Silver 'or '''Gold Emblem '''to symbolize their victory. Much like other Battle Frontiers, each arena features its own set of rules and methods in which it can be conquered. The Frontier Brains themselves are by far some of the most influential people in the entirety of Mahima Island, and due to this, they often find themselves dividing into factions in order to decide the fate of the region itself, causing tense rivalries to form between the them. The player is free to 'ally' themselves with one of the two/three possible sides in this sub-conflict, or choose to remain neutral and simply continue to play, though some story events are missed if this method is chosen. The Battle Frontier plays a major role within the ''Pokémon ANT ''fanfiction series as well. Pokémon Items Overview Facilities 'Battle Lighthouse The Battle Lighthouse '(Japanese: バッタルライトハウス ''Battle Lighthouse) is the first facility that newcomer Trainers can challenge in the Battle Frontier. Situated conveniently at the docks where newcomers arrive (should they have chosen to arrive via boat), and thus after being greeted and receiving their official Frontier Pass, they are often offered to challenge the Lightouse first, allowing them to get a feel for the kind of battling and difficulty that the Frontier holds. The Lighthouse is not only an important structure as a Frontier facility, but rather, a major location within Mahima Island itself. Since time immemorial, approaching ships have been guided here by this lighthouse, and it has only expanded itself after its initial construction. Now, it is easily one of the tallest buildings in the region, if not the world, made out of ancient and moss-worn brick that has long been reinforced with steel and more contemporary technology. It is made up of a great deal of floors, easily over ten, each one serving a different function, from basic weather monitoring to communications with the rest of the island to even sleeping quarters for the regular attendants. At the top lies the first and second floors: the second is the home of the Frontier Brain, while the first is the main battle stage against him, as well as where the main light is located. Players can enter from the bottom floor, and the very walls are filled with various transporter tubes and conveyor belts for the Poké Balls that hold the facility's rental Pokémon. The various rooms range from basic areas to balconies and even large communication compartments. However, a common feature throughout each of them is that there is some form of arena present, or a marked off section where Pokémon may battle. In between battle rooms are areas were pocket monsters can be healed or traded if need be. The structure is generally linear, but some parts do not necessarily connect to where one would expect them to. Within the Lighthouse, the player may not use their own Pokémon, but must rather rely on rental Pokémon. The first set of three are chosen at the bottom floor, and the player must then advance through each floor, battling opponents who also use rented Pokémon. After they defeat a Trainer, they can advance to a rest room, where the 'mon currently in their party may be healed. A participant may also trade a member of their current team with that of the opponent they have just defeated; when a Pokémon has been traded away and replaced with another, it is unlikely to be seen again (though some of the same species may be found). The levels of these Pokémon can vary, ranging from 50 to 100 depending on the settings that the player has chosen before entering. They can participate in a "level challenge" and set said level at the beginning of the Lighthouse, and thus all Pokémon they will gain (and gained by others) will be at the set level. The option for the game to select a random level is also available. While participants are not allowed to bring any items in with them, on occasion the Pokémon they choose and face will have some sort of item with them. This item can then be applied to the 'mon in question or given to another member of the party for later use. While in rest rooms, the player can request a technician nearby about details of their next opponent's time. While initially critical data is given, as the challenger makes their way up the Lighthouse the info they receive becomes smaller and more vague. The status, stats, and very specific details of the Pokémon being traded in from the enemy's team are not available for viewing, though technicians can occasionally be asked for advice in this regard. However, their details in this department are generally quite vague, no matter what level the player is at or how much they have fought. There is no one set path through the Battle Lighthouse; however, many "main" rooms are encountered no matter which route the participant has chosen, and they all end up in the same place. Different routes, however, can lead to different Trainer encounters, and with them new battle opportunities that are unique to all others. The Frontier Brain of the Lighthouse is Clarke. He can be encountered after the player has cleared 20 battles, and after defeating 42 opponents they may go and confront him in his personal room. He is bound by the same rules as all others in this facility: that is, he too must use rental Pokémon to fight. Thus, his team is impossible to predict beforehand. Defeating him the first time earns the player the '''Silver Lumen Emblem, and upon beating him twice he will award the Gold Lumen Emblem. 'Battle Catacombs' The Battle Catacombs '(Japanese: バトルカタコンベ ''Battle Catacombs) are one of the possible facilities that Trainers can challenge during their time in the Frontier. The Catacombs are also the largest, as technically speaking they encompass the whole of Mahima Island. Located beneath the surface, they take the form of massive tunnels, filled to the brim with the remains of deceased Pokémon, as well as the occasional humans. They line the walls, only kept in place by various ancient railings. There is no major structure to the Catacombs and lighting is minimal, with various tunnels and paths stretching out from the initial starting point and heading off into the distance, far beyond what the player can see. What lighting there is generally supplied by candles, though more modern artificial lights can also be found. It seems divided into a variety of different possible areas: paths or tunnels, which stretch the length of the Catacombs and offer transport; rooms, generally the places were battle take place, sporting enemy Trainers or occasionally a single structure, such as a fountain or altar, upon which items can be found. The player can also find dead ends, which will at times contain Wild Pokémon that can be battled (but not caught). There are countless other small variations and unique chambers that can be located, including specific graves for famous individuals, long-forgotten in the present day. Secret passages are also found all along the Catacombs, generally activated by finding certain bones and interacting with them. These shortcuts can avoid battles, though items can also be missed through this method. A fight with the Frontier Brain cannot be skipped. When a Trainer enters the Catacombs, they are faced with a number of passageways to choose from the opening chamber. After selecting one, they must follow it along until they reach a certain room, whereupon a number of things can occur: *'''Trainer Battle: The player encounters one or two fellow Trainers inside, who will immediately walk up to to them and challenge theme to battle. It is a single battle, and thus only one Pokémon from both opposing teams are allowed to be played. Once defeated, the enemy Trainer will often fully heal the player's party before departing in the direction the player entered from. The types of Pokémon that the Trainers carry can vary, including pocket monsters from other regions, such as Unova and Alola (including its unique variants of Generation 'mon). While in most cases the player cannot know the opponent's Pokémon before they fight them, clues can be found via various bits of remains found outside the rooms. Such remains will generally give away information such as the common type between them, or what evolution line they belong to. Unlike other facilities in the Battle Frontier, items can be used in battle. Pokémon on both sides are generally set or reset to Level 50, though their stats remain the same. Elements such as friendship or affection and the benefits of such generally do not occur in this encounter. On rare occasions, two Trainers will be encountered, and will engage the player in a double battle. The two Pokémon that have been sent out against the player's duo will have a type-relationship against each other, either being of the same type or with one being effective or not very effective against the other. *'NPC Encounter'- The rarest of the possible encounters, a single NPC stands within the middle of the chamber. The player can talk to them, but very little will occur. Generally, the NPC will give advice based on the paths that the player can take from that point on, offering hints on what can be found ahead. Occasionally, however NPCs will aid the player, healing all the Pokémon in their party and restoring them from status conditions, or handing out an item. Some will speak at length about the history of the Catacombs, offering bits of their history. These can be used to predict future opponents and wild Pokémon encounters. Finally, one will occasionally reach a room with a single grave within it, containing an important figure in the island's history. Rare advice and items can be found on or around their gravestone, and can be taken as well. *'Wild Pokémon Encounter'- Occasionally during their venture through the Catacombs, the player will discover what appears to be a dead end, or a empty room littered with loose bones. In the middle of this room, the player will be attacked by a Wild Pokémon as if they were walking through tall grass. Unlike the Trainer battles that can be found here, the Pokémon that one can battle in this areas are generally of the Ghost or Dark-type persuasion, and therefore predicting matches is much easiesr. Unlike in the wild, however, these pocket monsters cannot be caught, and can only be battled. Unlike other battles in the Catacombs or throughout the Frontier, experience points can be acquired during Wild 'mon Encounters, though in other battles Pokémon will still be set to level 50. If one such battle has occurred during within a "dead end" zone, there will usually be a secret passage out of it that will avoid the next Trainer battle (unless it is against the Frontier Brain), making such encounters valuable. However, the dead end scenario is the rarest of the two to occur. *'Ancient Curse Rooms'- An alternate version of the gravesites that can be found, these do not contain NPCs, items, or valuable hints. Rather, they consist of large areas where a massive gravestone can be found. Upon approaching it, the screen will flash and a randomly selected member of the player's party will be afflicted with a status effect, referred to as an "ancient curse" in the in-game text. Unlike other status effects, those afflicted by enemy Pokémon, this cannot be erased by medicine or that given by NPCs, but can only be healed by finding a similar room that will provide the cure. Thankfully, such rooms can be easily found nearby, when there isn't a set of passages that can lead directly there. The most common type of effects afflicted are poisoning and paralysis; such ailments as burns or ice are encountered much more rarely. Meurtre is the Frontier Brain of the Battle Catacombs, and unlike other Brains, hails from another region, in his case Kalos. He can be faced after 21 battles for the first time, and defeating him earns the player the Silver Grave Emblem. After completing 43 battles, Meurtre can be battled a second time, and upon his second defeat he will award the victor the Gold Grave Emblem. While the levels of his three Pokémon raise drastically between battles, two of them are completely random. One, his Alolan Marowak, remains and battles with him during both encounters. 'Battle Citadel' The Battle Citadel '(Japanese: バッタルキープ ''Battle Keep) is the third possible facility for Frontier challengers to enter. It is located in the very center of the north end of Mahima Island and is by far the largest land structure in the entire Frontier. The Train Junction is located both right in front and inside it, marking the Citadel as a central part of the entire island. The Battle Citadel takes the form of an impregnable fortress, made of gleaming white material that seems impossible to dirty. That is not all, however, as the structure is also further decorated by a variety of adornments, from massive symbols printed on large banners to stone crests that are located on its main primary walls. The Citadel is made up of several levels, marked by each successive level being smaller than the one before it and thus creating a bit of space between it and the last floor, giving a layered appearance to the place. The top floor is the highest but by far the most elegant, while the others decrease in overall niceness as one descends. The bottom floor is less a building and more a small village, making the Citadel one of the only places were Mahima Island residents actually reside within a facility permanently. Trainers can be found here as well, however, though they are of a notably lower caliber than those within the Citadel proper. The houses here can range from basic cottages to more elaborate mansions, though only some of each can be accessed. A long path runs through the middle of the residential area, leading up to the first "official" floor of the citadel where a challenge may enter. The entrance to this first floor is marked by a giant and extravagant gate made out of various precious metals. Indeed, it would be no stretch to say the Battle Citadel is also easily the wealthiest facility in all of Mahima Island, and many Trainers who end up remaining in the place count themselves among the lucky few. The battle system the Citadel has adopted appears to reflect this, at least to some extent. Once inside, the player is assigned a preliminary ranking, beginning with "Commoner". They are then escorted to what appears to be a set of private chambers for their duration on the first floor, where their Pokémon can be healed, teams organized, and items gained in battle used. Only three Pokémon may be used at any time within the Battle Citadel, and after being assigned their rooms the player can "receive" or "seek out" challenges. If one 'receives' challenges, other first floorers will be taken to their room, where the two will do battle. If one instead chooses to 'seek out' a challenge, they will be taken to the room of another instead, and the two will also battle. Rather than receiving experience points or money when one is victorious against another, the victor will instead gain "Royalty Points" (referred to as RP) as well as a variety of items that can be used, either for decorating their room or applying to their Pokémon. Like Secret Bases, the player can decorate their room as they wish with the various goodies received from victories, though unlike Secret Bases these items can provide boons or disadvantages to both their Pokémon and those of their opponent in battle. The same applies to the rooms of enemy Trainers, but the decorations in these appear more randomized or built to suit the opponent's team. Royalty Points can be used in a variety of ways, generally by asking the personal attendant that every challenger also receives. While the omnipresent (and unmovable) bed found in the player's room can be used to heal their Pokémon and cure them of status effects, items can be requested of the attendant via bribing them with RP. This allows a Trainer to acquire items according to their tastes or strategy for the next battle, though the kinds of items (as well as the amount of Royalty Points the attendant will want in exchange) change by the day and occasionally their mood. The player can improve their mood by giving some of the purchased items as gifts, though the amount of improvements this offers also changes. If the player gains enough royalty points, they can also present them to the attendant, who will invite an official to come in and take stock. If they are high enough, the player will be elevated to the next "class" in the Citadel. In keeping with its "royalty" or "old-fashioned" theme, the Battle Citadel functions in terms of social classes, which is advanced when players have won enough battles and gained enough Royalty Points. The amount of Royalty Points awarded varies, meaning that unlike other facilities, the player can only battle the Frontier Brain after they reach a certain rank, a rank that can range from easy to hard to reach. The amount of RP gained also varies by floor, though generally there is a 10 to 50 RP increase between floors. The player's room also appears to transfer, and the range of items that can be gained to use or decorate with expands as well. Their personal attendant also travels with them until the end of their stay in the Citadel (though their attire and indeed attitude seems to improve as the player advances). Thus, the battle system of accepting or seeking out challenges remains the same in all floors. Due to the nature of the Battle Citadel, most challengers are not allowed to leave at any time until they are actually defeated, upon which the option to take a leave of absence is offered. Until then, however, the facility is fully-equipped with comfortable living conditions, and one can live like royalty one one of the floors for an indefinite amount of time (though at least one battle per day is required). Thus, there are some who choose to simply remain here and enjoy the life while indulging in the occasional battle. Leaving before actually suffering a defeat is considered a breach of etiquette and a shocking offense to the Frontier Brain. The following are the available "classes", along with the general number of Royalty Points needed to advance to the next: *'''Commoner (Japanese: 農民 Peasant)- 50 RP. *'Vassal' (Japanese: 家臣 Retainer)- 125 RP. *'Duke/Duchess' (Japanese: 公爵 Duke)- 210 RP. *'Lord/Lady' (Japanese: 主 Landowner)- 300 RP. *'Courtier' (Japanese: 廷臣 Courtier)- 360 RP. The Frontier Brain of the Battle Citadel is Rosalyne. She first challenges the player after they reach the rank of Duke or Duchess, and upon defeating her they receive the Silver Monarch Emblem. She can later be challenged one last time when the player becomes a Courtier, upon which her own team of Pokémon will be changed and their levels raised to a much stronger level. After being defeated in this state, she awards them with the Gold Monarch Emblem, and the player can safely leave the Citadel. As the ruler of the wealthiest and one of the largest facilities, she is considered a figure of great importance. 'Battle Garden' In contrast to the Battle Citadel, the richest of the facilities, the Battle Garden '(Japanese: バッタルガッダﾝ ''Battle Garden) is by far the tallest, being located far above the rest of Mahima Island and being incredibly difficult to reach as a result. While those with flying Pokémon will find the journey a comparatively easy one, those without must seek out other avenues for travel. Only connected to the rest of the Frontier via a series of specially-made chains that keep the Garden from flying off, the facility takes the form of, well, a massive flower garden in the sky. Incidentally, the chains are a favored way for challengers who lack flyiing Pokémon to reach the Garden: by simply climbing up them and reaching the facility. Almost every kind of plant throughout the Pokémon world can be found here, from every region imaginable. Thus, the Battle Garden also holds the rank as the most exotic out of all the other frontiers. The unique smell that results from this combination of greenery is near-impossible to describe, with some viewing it as the greatest scent they have ever beheld while others find it annoying or outright detestable. The entirety of the garden is set on a rather old structure made of ancient brick, so much so that large parts of it appear tan and moss covers what little is visible. Due to its ancient nature, the ground can be very unsteady, even with the massive amounts of grass and other shrubbery placed in order to hide its ancient roots. In terms of structures, pavilions and small cabins made of white marble can be found littered around, as well as a variety of other structures, all intended to help the average trainer enjoy the atmosphere between battles. Rivers can be found running throughout the facility as well, keeping all the plant life within it alive. Indeed, some come to the Garden specifically for a vacation, though such visitors are rare. The occasional wild Pokémon can be found here as well, having been drawn by the scents and at times familiar atmosphere, though catching or battling them is strictly forbidden, and they themselves rarely play the part of aggressors. The battle system at the heart of this facility lies in the plants that fill its entirety. As soon as the player arrives and confirms with the person outside that they wish to challenge the Garden, they will be given a type of plant or berry based on some aspect of the lead Pokémon in their party; this can range from their nature, to their type, to even the types of moves they have or their specific stats. Once the player has received this plant, they are then allowed within the facility, and can 'frolic' freely throughout the Garden, encountering and battliing others as they go. The catch is that they can only battle those with the same plant as they do, meaning that the two Pokémon battling will be similar in some way. As implied above, all battles within the Garden are one-on-one, at least at the beginning. You see, along the way towards the Frontier Brain the player can pick up other plants left out on the roadside. If it matches one of the above criteria for any ''member of the player's current party, they will be allowed to add it to their collection, and the Pokémon with whom it matches can now be used in battles (while Trainers the players encounter after this point will also have the same amount of pocket monsters on their team). The player can even talk to other Trainers in areas such as pavilions, and can convince them to let them have or lend them their own plant if it matches a member of their party. Areas such as cabins can be used to rest and heal one's Pokémon, as well as act as save points if need be, as the facilities needed for both those functions are lacking anywhere else in the facility. There are also designed "relaxation" areas, where Pokémon and their Trainers are required to calm down from their recent battles and become one with nature, recuperating mentally in addition to the physical healing that they can receive. The player can also talk to other Trainers here, though only for the benefit of learning more about them and trivia about the Garden itself (additional flowers can also be obtained). Only four plants are allowed to be held at one time, and thus the player can use only four Pokémon when in the Garden. This also makes this facility the one with the second-most amount of usable Pokémon, only surpassed by the full team of six allowed in the Battle Arc. Berries and herbs can be found scattered throughout the Garden as well, and can be picked up and used freely should an official not be nearby. An additional aspect of the Battle Garden is how a Trainer can receive hints or tips through the language of flowers. Decipherable via a book that can be found in a random cabin, the player can use scattered groups of flowers on the pathside, left there by defeated Trainers, to predict what may be laying ahead should they decipher it. The kinds of hints given can vary, from the flowers being used to symbolize types of some Trainers ahead (in which case there will always be only one or two; rose is commonly used to symbolize Fire-types, iris for Ghost-types, etc.), or being warnings of the types of features that the Pokémon ahead will hold (in which case the player will see flowers like the kinds they can use to "unlock" party members), to full-out messages providing vague and cryptic meanings for wild Pokémon lying ahead or items that can be picked up. The arrival of the Frontier Brain is occasionally hinted this way. Like the kind of opponents met, the various flower puzzles also appear to be randomized ot some extent, at least in a way that matches what lies ahead and what they're supposed to warn of or imply. Unlike other facilities, there is no "right way" or branching paths in the Battle Garden; rather, the average Trainer is encouraged to "frolic" and enjoy the experience, wandering around and fighting strong opponents for fun and relaxation before facing the main event. The Battle Garden is one of the few places where the player can encounter some Gym Leaders and other important figures that they have defeated in the past, allowing them to face their full teams. Fayanna is the most common to find here, as well as the occasional appearance from Merry and seconded only by Daye (as he claims the atmosphere helps refresh his olden bones). Isabelline can also be faced here in a manner outside that of a Contest, and thus it is the only place in [[Pokémon Aether and Nether Versions|''Aether, Nether,]] ''and Tether Versions'' where her full team can be battled. Other Gym Leaders appear much more rarely, such as Liam, Betha, and Volundr. Annas does not appear at all, and his full team must be battled another way. The Frontier Brain of the Battle Garden is Basil. He first challenges the player after they have successfully defeated 21 opponents. Upon being defeated, He will award them with the '''Silver Scenic Emblem. He can be battled again after the player has defeated 43 opponents, and will then award them with the Gold Scenic Emblem. Despite being an active Frontier Brain and part of a faction, he rarely interacts with the others, prefering to remain up in the sky and near the clouds, avoiding the political issues of the main island as much as possible. Thus, when he descends to take part, it is considered a major event. 'Battle Falls' 'Battle Arc' Other Points of Interest In the series Trivia Category:Zeon1 Category:Locations Category:Xeno Category:Generation ζ Category:Battle Frontiers